icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ISpeed Date
iSpeed Date is the 3rd episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. Plot When Carly has trouble finding a date to a dance, Sam recommends using iCarly as a means of doing so, but she objects to the idea. After a performance of The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta, Sam delays the closing of the show by handcuffing Carly to a chair, tape gagging her with duct tape and asking for Seattle-area boys to apply to be her date. Due to the fact that she objected to the idea of using her webshow to beg for boys, Carly insists that in retaliation for doing that, Sam should ask Gibby to the dance since no one else did, but Sam becomes enraged when Gibby turns her down. When the gang is overwhelmed by the amount of boys who show up (752), they hold a speed-dating session. Carly finally finds a boy, Austin. She brings him on a double-date with Freddie who gets stuck with Magic Malika, a girl who's fixated on performing magic tricks. Freddie was stuck with Malika because he took to long to reply to Jamie and Ariana. Despite being rejected by Gibby, Sam goes to his house and insists on taking him to the dance, only to find that he already has a date (a girl named Tasha who is apparently out of his league). He didn't want to go to the dance because Tasha doesn't go to his school, the dance was girl's choice, and they're spending the night at his house. Sam sees no point in staying and walks away. After the dance, Carly, Freddie and their dates spend time at the Groovy Smoothie, where Malika performs tricks at Freddie's expense until she realizes she's out past her curfew, and vanishes her way home. Carly fares no better with her date and she demands he leave after he refuses to let her talk through out the entire date. In the end, Carly and Freddie share a dance together at the Groovy Smoothie, which Sam walks in on. Upon seeing them so close together, she silently leaves. Trivia * First time we see Carly being "overpowered" by Sam--she gets handcuffed and gagged *The scene at Gibby's house reveals that his last name is "Gibson". (It appears on his mailbox. It says The Gibson's) *After Carly spits in Nate's eye, he says Rebecca Burkowitz already asked him. She is seen in the extended version of "iSaw Him First", after Sam lies to the School Nurse, saying that her name was Rebecca Berkowitz. *Carly and Freddie were scripted to kiss, but it was taken out because it interferes with future episodes (iSaved Your Life). *If you look closely, you can see Freddie has a picture of his mom on his PearPhone. His mom may have made him put her as his background to prevent him from putting up anything else. *This episode should be liked by the Sam-Freddie relationship and the Carly-Freddie relationship shippers, as said by Dan Schnieder. *Gibby is wearing a stripped shirt when Sam pushes him into his locker. Sam told Carly she hates men in stripes. *On YouTube, there is a pic where Carly and Freddie kiss. Quotes Carly: You're in trouble! Sam: Who has urine trouble? handcuffs Carly to a chair and duct tapes her mouth Sam: at Carly's duct-taped face C'mon! Who wouldn't want to go out with THIS! is unable to make any objections, but she squeals her obvious disapproval of Sam's idea to the audience the speed date T-Bo: Just buy a bell pepper! Carly: NO! T-Bo: Four-fifty! Carly: T-BO! Austin arrives at Carly's to take her to the dance 'Carly: '''Hey Austin! Wow, you look great. '''Austin': I was just gonna say that to you. Spencer: Okay okay, we're all super-attractive here! Malika sets Freddie's cup on fire '' '''Carly:' Yeah, I mean that was a pretty good trick; But don't you think it's dangerous to-- Austin: One time, my parents took me an my brother camping, and we saw bears! Carly: Did you? Freddie: Hey, wasn't my phone on the table a minute ago? Carly: Yeah, you set it down right after-- Austin: Four bears, big old paws (puts his hands up like a bear claw); GRRRRRRR!!! Austin changes the subject several times Carly: Shut up! Austin: What- Carly: Shut up, shut up, shut up! Austin: What's your problem? Carly: You haven't let me finish one sentence this night and I-- Austin: What are you trying to say? Carly: Get outta here! View Gallery for this episode here 303 Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes